A Secret Across the Border
by Rainheart Warrior
Summary: My first dramatic/serious upload! A WindClan she-cat named Maplefeather has fallen for a RiverClan tom named Lionpelt (boring name). Maplefeather thinks that, other than breaking the warrior code, everything's perfect. But at a Gathering, she finds out that Lionpelt already has a mate. Rated T for some romantic goop.
1. So It Begins

**Hi, guys! This is my very first (serious) FanFiction story! Well, other than ****_Softpaw Finds a Waffle, _****which was just a little test to figure out how to post FanFics. This is a (hopefully XD) dramatic love story about a tom that cheats on his forbidden mate. It's different, I know, but I wanna see what you guys think. Okay, let the story begin!**

Maplefeather sat, waiting, at horseplace. Lionpelt would meet her here soon. She peered over the huge bodies of equines to where she could faintly see the river that dumped into the lake. How much longer would she have to wait? Night was falling, and she began to shiver from the bitter cold. Her teeth chattered, and she was hungry. She wanted to hunt, but this was RiverClan territory, and she had broken the warrior code enough. She had fallen in love with a cat across the border, and now they met here each night.

_I'm WindClan! I'll always be WindClan! Having a mate in another Clan won't change that. I love Lionpelt, and that's all that matters._

"Great StarClan, where is he?" she thought out loud. Perhaps she should turn back…

Ah, there he was. His golden pelt and bushy neck fur gave him his name. He could be seen clearly all the way across the field. Maplefeather outstretched a paw to show him that she was there. Being a tortoiseshell, she was far more difficult to see. Lionpelt nodded, smiling.

They met each other around the outside edge of the fence, between it and the road. Maplefeather purred and licked his cheek. "How are you tonight?"

Lionpelt sat down and let her lean into him. "Great, now that you're here."

Maplefeather laughed, and with a sigh, leaned into his soft mane. Lionpelt nuzzled her forehead.

The two of them sat there awhile, talking and watching the twinkling stars. The moon cast a brilliant glow on snow surrounding them. Maplefeather's bright green eyes reflected the light, as did Lionpelt's deep brown ones.

After some time, Maplefeather rubbed her head against his cheek. "Time to go," she said sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You promise?" Lionpelt asked, smiling.

"Promise," Maplefeather replied, touching her nose to his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lionpelt called quietly after her as she disappeared in the snow.

_I love Lionpelt, and he loves me. We may be from different Clans, but it doesn't matter. We'll stay together no matter what._

**Well? What do you guys think? I hope you like it. I got the idea a few nights ago. I hope your not annoyed that I tabbed… I wrote a book, so I'm still in the habit of tabbing. I won't next time.**

**Request or Question: Request! I need names for a Gathering in the next chapter. That's when Maplefeather finds out that Lionpelt has… someone else. Mwahaha…**

**Hi, guys! This is my very first (serious) FanFiction story! Well, other than ****_Softpaw Finds a Waffle, _****which was just a little test to figure out how to post FanFics. This is a (hopefully XD) dramatic love story about a tom that cheats on his forbidden mate. It's different, I know, but I wanna see what you guys think. Okay, let the story begin!**

Maplefeather sat, waiting, at horseplace. Lionpelt would meet her here soon. She peered over the huge bodies of equines to where she could faintly see the river that dumped into the lake. How much longer would she have to wait? Night was falling, and she began to shiver from the bitter cold. Her teeth chattered, and she was hungry. She wanted to hunt, but this was RiverClan territory, and she had broken the warrior code enough. She had fallen in love with a cat across the border, and now they met here each night.

_I'm WindClan! I'll always be WindClan! Having a mate in another Clan won't change that. I love Lionpelt, and that's all that matters._

"Great StarClan, where is he?" she thought out loud. Perhaps she should turn back…

Ah, there he was. His golden pelt and bushy neck fur gave him his name. He could be seen clearly all the way across the field. Maplefeather outstretched a paw to show him that she was there. Being a tortoiseshell, she was far more difficult to see. Lionpelt nodded, smiling.

They met each other around the outside edge of the fence, between it and the road. Maplefeather purred and licked his cheek. "How are you tonight?"

Lionpelt sat down and let her lean into him. "Great, now that you're here."

Maplefeather laughed, and with a sigh, leaned into his soft mane. "I love you," she whispered.

Lionpelt nuzzled her forehead. "I love you, too."

The two of them sat there awhile, talking and watching the twinkling stars. The moon cast a brilliant glow on snow surrounding them. Maplefeather's bright green eyes reflected the light, as did Lionpelt's deep brown ones.

After some time, Maplefeather rubbed her head against his cheek. "Time to go," she said sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You promise?" Lionpelt asked, smiling.

"Promise," Maplefeather replied, touching her nose to his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lionpelt called quietly after her as she disappeared in the snow.

_I love Lionpelt, and he loves me. We may be from different Clans, but it doesn't matter. We'll stay together no matter what._

**Well? What do you guys think? I hope you like it. I got the idea a few nights ago. I hope your not annoyed that I tabbed… I wrote a book, so I'm still in the habit of tabbing. I won't next time.**

**Request or Question: Request! I need names for a Gathering in the next chapter. That's when Maplefeather finds out that Lionpelt has… someone else. Mwahaha…**

**Hi, guys! This is my very first (serious) FanFiction story! Well, other than ****_Softpaw Finds a Waffle, _****which was just a little test to figure out how to post FanFics. This is a (hopefully XD) dramatic love story about a tom that cheats on his forbidden mate. It's different, I know, but I wanna see what you guys think. Okay, let the story begin!**

Maplefeather sat, waiting, at horseplace. Lionpelt would meet her here soon. She peered over the huge bodies of equines to where she could faintly see the river that dumped into the lake. How much longer would she have to wait? Night was falling, and she began to shiver from the bitter cold. Her teeth chattered, and she was hungry. She wanted to hunt, but this was RiverClan territory, and she had broken the warrior code enough. She had fallen in love with a cat across the border, and now they met here each night.

_I'm WindClan! I'll always be WindClan! Having a mate in another Clan won't change that. I love Lionpelt, and that's all that matters._

"Great StarClan, where is he?" she thought out loud. Perhaps she should turn back…

Ah, there he was. His golden pelt and bushy neck fur gave him his name. He could be seen clearly all the way across the field. Maplefeather outstretched a paw to show him that she was there. Being a tortoiseshell, she was far more difficult to see. Lionpelt nodded, smiling.

They met each other around the outside edge of the fence, between it and the road. Maplefeather purred and licked his cheek. "How are you tonight?"

Lionpelt sat down and let her lean into him. "Great, now that you're here."

Maplefeather laughed, and with a sigh, leaned into his soft mane. Lionpelt nuzzled her forehead.

The two of them sat there awhile, talking and watching the twinkling stars. The moon cast a brilliant glow on snow surrounding them. Maplefeather's bright green eyes reflected the light, as did Lionpelt's deep brown ones.

After some time, Maplefeather rubbed her head against his cheek. "Time to go," she said sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You promise?" Lionpelt asked, smiling.

"Promise," Maplefeather replied, touching her nose to his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lionpelt called quietly after her as she disappeared in the whispering grasses.

_I love Lionpelt, and he loves me. We may be from different Clans, but it doesn't matter. We'll stay together no matter what._

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? I hope you like it. I got the idea a few nights ago. I hope your not annoyed that I tabbed… I wrote a book, so I'm still in the habit of tabbing. I won't next time.**

**Request or Question: Request! I need names for a Gathering in the next chapter. That's when Maplefeather finds out that Lionpelt has… someone else. Mwahaha…**


	2. The Gathering

**'KAY, I was so eager to get this going again, that I decided to write the next chapter ****_the second day after the first one! _****This is my first story, and having fans is really exciting! This has already gotten like, 30 or 40+ views! I LOVE U GUYS!**

**Let's get this started, m'kay? Characters belong to: Briarwind (Guest), Icefeather (Guest), and Stormstar321**

* * *

Maplefeather paced around the WindClan camp. Ashstar, the new leader since Onestar died, had chosen for her to come to the Gathering.

"Ashstar, when do we leave?" Maplefeather asked impatiently. She wanted to see Lionpelt.

The deputy, Ashstar's son Crowfeather, walked up to Maplefeather. "Calm down," Crowfeather ordered sternly. "Ashstar will gather the patrol to leave momentarily.**"**

Maplefeather scowled at Crowfeather. Her friend, Briarwind, walked up to Maplefeather. Her mate Brambleheart wasn't far behind. "Aren't you excited?" asked Briarwind. "It's only our second Gathering as warriors! Isn't it odd that I already have an apprentice?"

Maplefeather laughed. "I have one too, furball!" As though waiting for a cue, Maplefeather's apprentice, Cardinalpaw, scampered up. Briarwind's apprentice, Hawkpaw, wasn't far behind.

"We're going to a Gathering! For the _first _time!" Hawkpaw gave a bounce of excitement.

Cardinalpaw refused to be left out. "I can't wait to meet the ShadowClan apprentices! I wonder how grumpy they'll be." Cardinalpaw laughed at his remark. "They're always picking fights! Webfoot told me that this one time…"

"Let's not go accusing cats," Maplefeather ordered. "Not all ShadowClan cats are bad."

"But they're always the ones who start the battles!" Hawkpaw insisted.

Brambleheart stepped in. "Why not change the subject, hm?"

Maplefeather nodded at him in gratitude. Apprentices could really go on about things! Briarwind smiled. Let's see if it's time to go yet." She looked up at the sky. "The moon is rising. It won't be long now."

Suddenly, Heathertail appeared. "Come on. Let's get ready to go." The five other cats muttered their agreement and stood up.

Ashstar stood at the entrance. "Is the patrol ready?"

A small patrol of cats consisting of Briarwind, Brambleheart, Maplefeather, Cardinalpaw, Hawkpaw, Heathertail, Grasspaw and Whitetail slipped through the entrance. A while of walking took place, and finally, the island came into view. Hopping across the fallen tree, Maplefeather shuddered at the stories told to her about Mudclaw's death.

The cats stepped through a few trees to the center of the island. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were already there. Bramblestar and Rowanstar meowed politely as WindClan walked in. The other Clans greeted the moor cats with friendly mews.

Maplefeather leaned over and whispered to Cardinalpaw, pointing at a yellow tom with a white streak down his face. "That's Lightpath. He's a very kind tom; a new warrior like Brambleheart, Briarwind and I. His mate is that reddish she-cat, Sweetrose. They're from ThunderClan. Oh, there's Honeydew! Do you see her? She's the golden-colored one. And that's Heatherpool, the light brown tabby with blue eyes. She's a real sweetheart."

"Take a look at the ShadowClan cats!" Cardinalpaw exclaimed. "Who are they?"

"Well, they certainly brought a lot of cats tonight!" Briarwind declared. "How many? Flintstrike, Sunspark, Littleflame, Hollyshade, Thistlestorm, Marshwhisker, Lightningblaze, Creeksplash, Fallensnow, Frozenfang…"

"Look! Here comes RiverClan!" Hawkpaw twisted around to get a batter look at the water cats.

"They brought some cats, too!" Grasspaw pointed out. "I've been to a Gathering once. I think I know their names." Grasspaw was a moon older than Hawkpaw and Cardinalpaw. "Is that one… Rubblestrike? And I think that's… oh, what was it… Leopardberry! That's right. And Brightstorm and Nightmask…"

"And Sootfall," Briarwind said.

"And Lionpelt!" Maplefeather shouted. Embarrassed at her enthusiasm, she pointed out another cat. "And does anyone remember that one?" Maplefeather stuck out a paw at a tan she-cat walking beside Lionpelt.

"I don't know who that is. Perhaps she's new?" Briarwind cocked her head. Her white paws shuffled the grass, and her brown tabby pelt swished in the cold night breeze.

"Maybe," Maplefeather replied. A RiverClan cat, Nightmask, sat down beside her.

"Hello, there!" said the black tom happily. "How are you this fine full moon night?"

Maplefeather smiled. "Great! My second Gathering as a warrior."

"Fifth," stated the tom. "They're fun!"

"That's for sure!" Cardinalpaw piped, looking longingly at a group of apprentices showing each other battle moves.

Maplefeather laughed. "Go ahead." Cardinalpaw gave a bounce and sprinted toward the circle, Hawkpaw and Grasspaw hard on his paws.

"Excuse me," began Maplefeather, "but who's the she-cat with Lionpelt?"

"Oh, that's Shorefur. She's his mate."

* * *

**Uh-oh! Maplefeather's got a problem! Oh, kudos to the peeps that gave me names.**

**Request or Question: Question! How do you think that Maplefeather will react? Can't wait 2 see your answers. XD**


	3. Some Scent and Some 'Paws

**Wow! Thx 4 all the awesome support, guys! I'm really happy that you like it. I was even added to someone's (I believe it was Leepyr- thanks!) ****_favorites _****list! I know that 9 or 10 reviews don't seem like much, but to me, it's like 9 or 10 ****_hundred! _****So thank you!**

**Used Character:**** Twilightfur belongs to Dawnclaw**

* * *

Maplefeather stared at Nightmask, shocked. His _mate? _But… She was his mate!

"Uh-um… oh… I see…" Maplefeather felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Something wrong with that?" Nightmask asked, clearly sensing her concern.

"Oh… no, no of course not. I'm happy for your Clan," Maplefeather swallowed hard.

"Oh, okay. Um, well, have a nice night." Nightmask stood and walked over to another group of cats.

Maplefeather pinned back her ears. _Sure, I'll have a great night, _she thought.

"Are you alright, Maplefeather?" Briarwind asked. "You seem upset. Would you like a drink? I'll walk over to the island shore with you, if you like."

Maplefeather flinched when Briarwind said "shore," but said nothing of it. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Cats of all Clans!" Bramblestar called from the Great Oak. "Let the Gathering begin!" Bramblestar nodded at Rowanstar and Mistystar. As the two oldest cats, they would have the honor of speaking first. After a bit of muttering between the two, Rowanstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan is flourishing. New growth this newleaf has brought plenty of prey for my Clan, and as a result, we are as strong as ever." Looking satisfied, Rowanstar stepped back.

Mistystar stepped forward. "RiverClan is also healthy. The salmon have migrated back once more, and this is a very good event for my Clan. We also have news: Leopardberry is expecting kits!"

The Clans cheered and turned to see the spotted she-cat, looking a tad embarrassed. "RiverClan stands strong this season."

Bramblestar went on to tell of some new apprentices, and the fact that his deputy and mate, Squirrelflight, was also expecting his kits. Cheers chorused from the Clans, and finally, it was Ashstar's turn. "WindClan is faring as well. We too, have excellent news: meet our newest apprentices, Hawkpaw and Cardinalpaw!" Once again, the Clans cheered their congratulation. Cardinalpaw beamed at Maplefeather, and she forced a purr over her shock.

Ashstar cleared her throat. "We would also like to report something."

Maplefeather tilted her head. There was no more news worthy enough to tell at a Gathering that she could think of. Perhaps Ashstar simply needed herbs or something.

"We have recently been finding RiverClan scent on the border. I'm not accusing, and I would never want to stir up trouble at a Gathering, but may I please have an explanation?"

Maplefeather's blood went cold. First she finds that her mate cheated on her, now her own Clan has picked up Lionpelt's scent!

Twilightfur, the RiverClan deputy after Mitystar's old deputy's retirement, growled at Ashstar. "RiverClan denies your accusation. We have not crossed your border." The blue-gray she-cat's fur bristled. Her ice colored stripes glinted brightly as the moon caught them. Her blue eyes narrowed.

Ashstar dipped her head in peace. "I understand. Perhaps your scent floated across the border while you were patrolling." Ashstar creased her brow. "The only puzzling thing is, not only is it not exactly on the border, it's next to the horseplace fence, but it's mixed with WindClan."

Maplefeather shut her eyes. They were on to her.

Bramblestar tilted his head, clearly seeking answers, and hoping for peace. "This small mishap is worth further investigation, but I would rather we not discuss it. Gatherings are a time of truce, and talking this over would only bring arguments." The tabby tom looked up at the moon. "We mustn't displease StarClan."

Twilinghtfur, looking reluctant, nodded in agreement. "I side with Bramblestar. We will discuss this later. The Gathering was going very well until now, and I'd rather not spoil it."

Mistystar nodded. "My deputy is right. We will let go of this topic until later. For now, let us enjoy mingling amongst each other. The news exchange section of the Gathering is at a close, but shall the Clans stay awhile longer to mingle?"

Maplefeather pleaded silently that the leaders was say no, admitting that they had important duties to attend to or whatnot, but they agreed. The Clans would stay.

"Maplefeather! Maplefeather! Guess what?" Cardinalpaw bounced over.

Maplefeather blinked away her anger. "What, my little 'paw?"

"I met Jayfeather!" Cardinalpaw spun in a circle. "He's one of the Three!"

Maplefeather smiled at her apprentice. "Excellent!"

Cardinalpaw stopped spinning. "Come here! I want you to meet the other apprentices." Cardinalpaw raced toward a circle of young cats. Hawkpaw bounced up to Briarwind.

"Guess what, Briarwind?" Hawkpaw stared at Briarwind with huge, sparkling green eyes. His dark brown pelt glowed gold in the moonlight.

Briarwind grinned from ear to ear. She loved to see her apprentice happy. "What's that, Hawkwing?"

Maplefeather was confused. "Hawk_wing_?"

Briarwind laughed. "We were talking the other day over a rabbit, and Hawkpaw started rambling about being a warrior. Then he said that he wondered what his name would be, and hoped for Hawkwing. Funny, huh?"

Maplefeather chuckled. "Cute."

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Briarwind asked.

"Oh yeah! Well I met a ThunderClan apprentice named Amberpaw! She's Cloudtail and Brightheart's daughter." Hawkpaw paused to lick his paw. "She's so cool! She showed me this awesome ThunderClan trick, too!"

"What's the trick?" Brambleheart asked.

"It's a stalking technique for bush hunting." Hawkpaw flopped to the ground, and then lifted himself about an inch. "So say there's a rabbit or a mouse or something in a bush. You get down like this." Hawkpaw remained in the same position, not moving. "Then you do this." Hawkpaw stretched his tail forward, pretending that a nearby dandelion was a bush. "You shake it with your tail." Hawpaw rippled his tail, and the dandelion shook. "The prey shoots out, and you lash a claw at it." Hawkpaw unsheathed a claw and pretended to grab a piece of prey. "You make the kill bite, and you've got a fresh meal right in front of you!"

Briarwind nuzzled her apprentice's head. "That's a wonderful trick!"

Maplefeather nodded and stood up. She raced after Cardinalpaw, who was already sitting in the circle. When Maplefeather looked in the middle, a ShadowClan apprentice demonstrating a battle move. "And then you kick _really _hard in the air!" The apprentice unsheathed his claws and struck out his hind legs in the direction of a ThunderClan apprentice. The apprentice, and the two on either side of her, gasped. "And that's how!"

"Wow, can I try it?" Grasspaw asked with a deeper voice than the younger apprentice who was demonstrating.

The ShadowClan apprentice sat down and tucked in his tail. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. "It's a _Shadow_Clan trick, not _Wind_Clan."

Grasspaw frowned. "You could have just said, 'sorry, no'."

"Too late now," the apprentice snapped. Grasspaw stepped threateningly forward.

Maplefeather stepped in. She set a paw in the center of the circle. "That's enough." Grasspaw lowered his head. The apprentice growled and stepped back into the circle.

"Sorry," Grasspaw apologized. "He was being rude."

"Hey!" the apprentice protested.

"I understand," Maplefeather replied. "It's about time to go. Come on." She motioned for Cardinalpaw and Hawkpaw to follow as well.

"Will you tell Heathertail?" Grasspaw asked timidly. "You know, that I almost fought him?"

Maplefeather sighed. "It's not worth it." Heathertail was Grasspaw's mentor. _We all have our secrets… especially me. _"Let's catch up to the patrol. They're grouping back together." Maplefeather spotted her clanmates in a group with Ashstar and Crowfeather at the head.

_I'll meet Lionpelt tomorrow night. Then I'll know for sure._

* * *

**Tehee. I'd add more to this, but it's already really long. On Microsoft, it's like, 4 pages. I'll start Chapter 4 sometime tonight.**

**Review Answers:**

**_Dawnclaw_****- I used Twilightfur!**

**_Leepyr_****- Hmm… an interesting guess lol.**

**_Lavi0123_****- LOL.**

**_Cheetahstar_****- Whoa! Murderous thought. But an interesting guess all the same. :D**

**_Stormstar321_****- Another good guess! But I think the story gave away a hint for something alse to happen… Mwahaha…**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- *Smirks back* and you're welcome :D Oh and I hope you don't mind that Leopardberry is expecting kits... XD**

**_Briarwind_****_(Guest)_****- Oh yes she is… and you're welcome :D**

**Request or Question:**** Request! It's time for you guys to do some research! (I wonder how many of you read that and x-ed out XD) I need help. I'm contantly trying to remember WindClan cats ****_from the actual books _****and never can. NO MAKE-BELIEVE LIKE LAST TIME. Real, official characters that the Erins created for ****_WindClan. _****If you guys could remember some from RiverClan and ShadowClan, that would be helpful, too. Maybe even a few of the kits and 'paws from ThunderClan. I remember Amberkit, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw, but no others. I remember all the ****_ThunderClan warriors_****, but not all the ****_ThunderClan kits and apprentices_**** from the Last Hope. Help!**


	4. Ha! He Admits It!

**'Sup, guys? Rainy here. Sorry that I didn't update the past two days, homework came by the bagful XD This chapter is ****_really_**** long. Thanks for giving me a boost with the WindClan names! A few of you even gave me names from other Clans! It was really helpful. Oh, and I want you guys to check something out. So I wrote an ACTUAL paperback book and It'll be on Amazon soon. Check it out. It's called ****_Destiny, Quest for the Four Elements. _****Yeah, I'm an author at 11. Cool, huh? Anyhoo, Here's the next chappie! Prepare for a surprise! **

* * *

Maplefeather paced in the sunset-bathed clearing. Reds and oranges splashed vibrant color onto the springy newleaf grass, the camp looked beautiful. But in all the twilit moor's beauty, the tortoiseshell she-cat could not stand still. Her mate had another.

"I'll meet him tonight. Perhaps Nightmask made a mistake… they could just be good friends. But the way she touched him…" her voice faltered.

"Maplefeather?" Briarwind's voice sounded in the distance. "Are you talking to yourself?"

Maplefeather spun around. "No," she answered quickly. "I'm just… reciting a lesson that I plan to educate Cardinalpaw on." She decided to change the subject to her red-pelted apprentice. "He's really coming along well in his training." Maplefeather paused. "How do you think Hawkpaw is learning? He seems like a very eager young cat."

Briarwind's look of concern turned to one of pride. A smile appeared below her black, twitching nose. "I know. He's so smart! Such a little learner. He'll be ready for his first assessment in no time."

Apprentices have three assessments in their period that they learn under their mentors. A Pre-Assessment to see their strengths and weaknesses which takes place before they've even learned anything, and their First Assessment. Then comes their Mid-Term Assessment-taking place in the middle of their training-and lastly, their Final Assessment, to determine whether or not they are prepared to go through with their duties as warriors. Cardinalpaw and Hawkpaw had already their Pre-Assessment the third day of being apprentices, now they must have their First. Grasspaw had already had his, next was his Mid-Term.

"So when should we assess them?" Maplefeather asked.

"Oh, I don't know. In a quarter moon? We need time to go through what to assess them _on_."

"Oh yeah, of course," Maplefeather replied with a laugh. "It's just amazing to see them learning so fast. I can't wait to see them as warriors, protecting their Clan, and perhaps even having apprentices of their own. Shadekit and Burnkit could be."

"If Grasspaw doesn't get one first," Briarwind pointed out. "Or one of the other warriors."

"Well, isn't Furzetail expecting Bouldergaze's kits?" Maplefeather remembered the look of pride on Bouldergaze's face when he found out that Furzepelt would have his kits. She wished that she could feel that way, some day.

"Will you and Brambleheart ever have any?" Maplefeather asked.

Briarwind smiled shyly. "I hope."

"Well, we already have the equivalent of two kits on our paws." Maplefeather turned to where Cardinalpaw and Hawkpaw were tussling beside a hawthorn bush. Grasspaw padded up and joined in the fun. Heathertail watched them from the shade of some heather, smiling as her apprentice laughed with joy.

"Yeah, really." Briarwind sat down with a thump. She tucked her tail over her paws. "So, how did you enjoy the Gathering last night?"

Maplefeather blinked away Nightmask's words from her mind. "Fun."

"That all you've got to say about it?" Briarwind asked. "Well I met a ThunderClan cat named Dustpelt." Her look of excitement faded. "His mate was killed in the Great Battle."

Maplefeather sighed, lowering her head. "That's awful. Who killed her?"

Briarwind shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't ask-he looked too sad."

Maplefeather nodded, wanting to get off the subject. She had only been alive for more than three days when the battle happened. "Meet anyone else?"

"Yeah," Briarwind answered. "A ShadowClan she-cat: Ivytail. Grumpy little cat, that's for sure. I walked off 'cause she was being rude, then ran into Ivy_pool_ of ThunderClan. Coincidence, right?" Briarwind licked a paw. "Her sister is Dovewing, one of the Three."

"Cool," Maplefeather said. She yawned. "Well, I suppose it's time to settle in for bed."

Briarwind nodded, echoing Maplefeather with a yawn of her own. "Okay. Come on Hawkpaw, time for sleep. We've got a long day of training tomorrow, and I want you well rested for it. No dozing like yesterday. You barely caught half of what I said."

Hawpaw moaned "But I'm not sleepy! Do we have to go to bed _now_?"

Briarwind narrowed her eyes. "Now," she said firmly. With a groan, Hawkpaw fallowed. "Good. No drama, understand?"

"But Cardinalpaw gets to stay up!" Hawkpaw protested. Why can't I stay up, too? The moon hasn't even risen."

"Bed early on training nights. New rule, get used to it." she stopped to speak

"_But Cardinalpaw gets to stay up!_" Hawpaw insisted, stopping as well. "It's not fair!"

"Actually, he doesn't." Maplefeather, aware of Hawkpaw's distress, summoned Cardinalpaw to her side, whom had been play-fighting with Grasspaw.

"Yeah, Maplefeather?" Cardinalpaw asked eagerly, bursting with energy. "What is it? Are we gonna go night hunting again? I'm gonna catch the biggest, juiciest rabbit this time! Come on, let's get going!"

"Whoa now, don't jump to conclusions. It's bedtime." Maplefeather motioned with her tail toward the apprentice den.

"_What_?" Cardinalpaw asked disbelievingly. "But I never go to bed this early!"

Maplefeather bit her lip, wondering whether to send her apprentice to his nest or not. Her usual rule was that when she saw both distant, fading sun rays in the distance while at the same time a bright moon in the sky, she sent him to bed. But Hawkpaw was so upset that she supposed she should do Briarwind a favor, and help her get her apprentice to sleep. "New rule. On nights when there will be training the next day, you'll go to bed when the sun is halfway over the horizon. On days when the next day is a rest day, I'll send you to bed like I used to, or perhaps even later."

"But… but… why? Why so _early_?"

"Because I said so," Maplefeather said sternly. Her apprentice slithered over to the den with a scowl, Hawkpaw not far behind.

"Thank StarClan!" Briarwind exclaimed. "That took _forever_!" She yawned and stretched. "Bedtime for me. Goodnight, Maplefeather." Briarwind disappeared through the entrance to the warriors den. Maplefeather started to follow, but remembered that she had to meet Lionpelt tonight. For answers.

"I'll be there in a while," she called. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't be all night," she heard Briarwind answer. "It's cold at this time."

Shaking her head, Maplefeather padded out the entrance.

_(Time passes) _

Maplefeather waited impatiently at horseplace. Lionpelt had better have a good explanation. Sure enough, there he was, walking quickly between the fence and road. Maplefeather flicked her tail in irritation. This cat had betrayed her.

"Hey there, stranger!" Lionpelt leaned forward to rub his cheek against hers, but she backed away. Lionpelt cocked his head. "What?" he asked.

"Tell me about Shorefur," Maplefeather asked, flames of anger and betrayal burning in her green eyes. Lionpelt's eyes flashed with fear. So it was true. "Why? _Why_?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Lionpelt rushed forward to nuzzle her forehead, but she jumped away. Out of anger, she slashed his face with a claw. Three long, red scars scored down his left cheek. He gasped in pain and rejection. "What are you talking about?" he cried.

Maplefeather couldn't believe her ears. She had just spoiled his perfect little golden face, but still, he denied his act. She just wanted to hear it. "Shorefur. She's your mate, isn't she?"

"What?" Lionpelt asked. Maplefeather could tell he was acting.

"Nightmask told me that she was your mate. He's your clanmate. He should know."

Lionpelt froze, and Maplefeather could see the fear bristling under his fluffy, golden fur. "I-I…"

"So it's true!" Maplefeather lunged at Lionpelt with amazing speed, and ripped her claws through his flank, causing four long wounds. The tom cried out, which gave Maplefeather time to inflict more damage. She bit into his neck fur and tore out golden tufts. A small bead of blood trickled from the bare patch. Lionpelt kicked her off and attempted to pin her down. "Argh!" Maplefeather's anger gave her energy and drove her on. She leapt at his face and knocked him onto his back. She tore her claws down his exposed belly and then firmly planted a paw on each limb to keep him down.

"Stop!" Lionpelt begged. "Please, stop!"

Maplefeather, all her arms and legs occupied, sunk her teeth into Lionpelt's neck. "Tell me!" She demanded through a mouthful of fur.

"Yes! Yes! She's my mate!"

* * *

**Yut-da-da-da! There ya guys go! He admits it! HA! He's in deep, bros. Deep.**

**Weeeelllllllllll… this entire chapter I was looking at yall's Request Answers, and I'm glad that you guys got the names for me, I mean, don't get me wrong. I REALLY appreciate it, but the only problem was that I couldn't remember who was male and who was female XD So if I got any genders wrong in this chapter… Sorry -_-"**

**Request or Questions: Request! ****_PLEASE_**** give me the genders! ****_IT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU THINK_****! Oh, and for the kits and apprentices… their parents, if ya don't mind. It's a lot to ask, I know, but I need the help, and I'll even recognize you! ****_PLEASE_****! It'll help to get Chapter 5 out faster! Maybe even sometime ****_TODAY_****!**

**Review Answers:**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- LOL okay. Sure, you can name the kits (As long as I get to name one)! And thx 4 the warrior names!**

**_Briarwind (Guest)_****- Thx! Oh, and the reason that Your OC is Maplefeather's BFF is because you gave me ONE cat and a description about her. A little thing about me, guys: you give me ONE cat when I request a name, along with a VERY descriptive description on them, they will most likely have a better role. Give me a big, long list of names without descriptions and they'll probably have smaller roles. Just a fact. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE YOU'RE ALL MY LITTLE WARRIOR BUDDIES DON'T HATE ME.**

**_ShastaMaeFirepool_****- Thx, bud! Glad to hear it. PM ya later! :D**

**_Stormstar321_****- Here ya go! 8D**


	5. Uh-oh

**Hey-o, My Little Buddies! You guys need a name. Just calling you My Little Buddies isn't working for me. LOL I have a stupid/somewhat-good one: RainClan Warriors! Since I'm Rainheart and… you're all my little fellow warrior fans. Weeeell last night I succeeded in laughing my face off when I read Cheetahstar's story ****_StupidClan. _****Ohmawgawd I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair XD GRR I'M ITCHY. GAAAHH Bouldergaze is actually Boulderfur and Furzetail is Furzepelt! Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Maplefeather released her grip on Liopelt's throat. "She is?" she whispered.

Lionpelt shut his eyes as tears began to stream down Maplefeather's face. "Yes."

Maplefeather unsheathed all of her claws and dug them into his skin. The lion-like warrior winced. "Why? Why do you need her, too?"

"Because… because she loved me first," Lionpelt stuttered. Maplefeather loosened her grip, encouraging further explanation. "Before I met you, she loved me, but never told me. I could have learned to love her back if she had told me earlier, and never had met you. But when I saw you at that first Gathering… when we were still apprentices, remember? You had that… that sparkle. We started meeting, and then Shorefur, Shore_paw _at the time, told me how she felt. How in the name of StarClan could I have said no? She looked at me as though I were leader. I couldn't tell her that I already had a mate. She'd ask around, find out that nobody was with me, and think that I had rejected her because I didn't like her. Don't you understand?"

Maplefeather swallowed. This was too much for her to bear. "Fine. But you'll have to choose. Me, or Shorefur?"

Lionpelt gaped, not knowing what to say. Maplefeather was disgusted. "That settles it. You can't make a decision, so I'll do it for you. You never told me bout Shorefur. You betrayed me, Lionpelt, and I can't get over that. We're through." Maplefeather released Lionpelt and began to walk back up the hill to the moor.

"No! Please, Maplefeather wait!" Lionpelt was calling, but she didn't care.

_It's over._

(A quarter moon passes)

Maplefeather lay curled up in her nest of dry grass. Lionpelt's pleading shouts replayed in her mind over and over as though they were trying to deafen her. She hated it.

"Morning, Maplefeather!" Briarwind yawned. "Dawn patrol. Let's get moving. Grab Cardinalpaw, I'll get Hawkpaw."

Maplefeather sighed, not answering. She heaved herself out of bed and out of the warriors den. Once in the clearing, she advanced on the apprentices den.

Maplefeather peeked inside. "Cardinalpaw, wake up. Time for dawn patrol." Maplefeather blinked, suddenly remembering that Hawkpaw and Cardinalpaw's First Assessment was today. "Rabbit dung…" she whispered. "I don't have barely anything planned."

Cardinalpaw moaned, tucking tighter into his nest. "I'm sleepy," he complained.

"Do you want to become a warrior or not? Get moving," Maplefeather demanded. With a groan, Cardinalpaw forced himself to his paws. He lumbered over to the entrance, his head hanging. "Something wrong?" Maplefeather asked.

"I'm _tired_," Cardinalpaw replied. Maplefeather rolled her eyes. Her apprentice could be very lazy. Maplefeather watched as the red apprentice tripped over his black paws, and as the black blaze down his face scrunched up in frustration. These features gave him his name.

A patrol of Emberfoot, Harespring, Owlwhisker, Briarwind and Hawkpaw waited at the entrance for Maplefeather and Cardinalpaw to follow. Crowfeather ordered another patrol to take the ThunderClan border. That patrol consisted of Whitetail, Leaftail, Gorsetail, Boulderfur, Heathertail and Grasspaw. Maplefeather wished that she could be on that patrol. She had to patrol the RiverClan border.

(Time passes 'cause I'm too lazy to make 'em walk there)

Maplefeather, along with her apprentice and group, walked along the border that belonged to the water cats. Many of the cats cringed at the scent, but Maplefeather was used to it by now. Owlwhisker, the leader of the patrol, remarked the scent line. He sniffed the other side. "No recent activity, just stale RiverClan scent." Owlwhisker some more. "Smells like Lionpelt to me."

Maplefeather's heart beat faster. She prayed that the overwhelming sent of RiverClan would mask hers. "A patrol came by the other day, by the smell of it."

Maplefeather let out a breath. Good. She decided to test her apprentice. "What do you smell?" she asked Cardinalpaw.

The young tom sniffed the air. "RiverClan."

"Beyond RiverClan. Prey? Wind changes?" Maplefeather wanted to assure that her apprentice was ready for his First Assessment.

Cardinalpaw sniffed harder. "Rabbit. And a vole somewhere…"

"Very good!" Maplefeather smiled. "You'll be ready for your First Assessment in no time. Cardinalpaw grinned and gave a bounce.

(More time passes 'cause I'm lazy)

The patrol rested by the fresh kill pile. Cardinalpaw and Hawkpaw had been sent back to bed. Maplefeather decided to take some fresh kill to Kestrelflight. She chose a plump rabbit and waddled over to the den. "Kestrelflight? Are you in here?" Maplefeather called through the entrance, her voice muffled by the rabbit.

"Yes, yes, come in! I'm just teaching Lightpaw a few things." Lightpaw was Kestrelflight's apprentice. The young she-cat was sweet but very shy and quiet, so she didn't venture into the clearing very often. She was also curious and a quick learner. Her shyness would make her a bad warrior, but her curiosity worked in her favor to be a medicine cat. Maplefeather padded through the entrance and ducked into a bush, where Kestrelflight was showing Lightpaw some leaves. "Now this is dock. It helps with sore pads." Lightpaw nodded.

"Hello, Kestrelflight. Good morning, Lightpaw." Maplefeather nodded to the WindClan medicine cats. Lightpaw smiled shyly. Kestrelflight nodded.

"Good morning, Maplefeather. How was dawn patrol?"

"Tiring," she answered. "Nothing to report. It's all quiet, as usual."

"Is the ThunderClan patrol back yet?" Kestrelflight asked.

"I don't think so. ThunderClan has a long border, and they may have stopped at the stream for a drink."

Kestrelflight smiled. "I see. Now what's this?" Kestrelflight asked as Maplefeather dropped the rabbit at his and his apprentice's paws.

"Breakfast. Dig in," Maplefeather urged.

Cardinalpaw suddenly appeared. "Hi, Lightpaw." Lightpaw was Grasspaw's sister, but Cardinalpaw was still her friend. "I caught a mouse for you." As kits, Cardinalpaw had taken a liking to Lightpaw. But when she chose to be a medicine cat, he forced the feeling away. Though he still did things for her, like helping her collect herbs or catching her prey.

"Well, I suppose the rabbit is mine, then." Kestrelfight started tearing at the meat. Lightpaw nibbled at her mouse. Cardinalpaw smiled, and left.

Kestrelflight suddenly looked up. "So who is it?"

"Who's what?" Maplefeather asked.

"The father," Kestrelflight replied casually.

"The father to who?" Maplefeather asked. What was this tom talking about?

"Maplefeather, you don't know yet? You're expecting kits!"

* * *

**Hhaha I thought I'd drop a bomb on you guys there XD I'll put up the next chapter today, probably, so ya. DO YOU LIK MY CLIFFIE?! Bet'cha don't 8D**

**Request or Question:**** Question! Uh, how many kits do you think Maplefeather will have? I dunno I came up wit dat just now.**

**Review Answers:**

**_Cheetahstar_****- HAHA YOU WERE SOMEWHAT CORRECT btw can I call you Spotty or something cause Cheetahstar takes forever to type XD**

**_Kidzilla20_****- Yeeus it is**

**_Stormstar321_****- Okay I'll be sure to ask!**

**_Iceafether (Guest)_****- Cute names! I'll use em. Oh and uh, thx 4 clearing that up! XD Bouldergaze has now morphed into Boulderfur, as has Furzetail morphed into Furzepelt!**

_**See ya'll next chappie!**_


	6. Explanatory Stuffy-Stuff

**Okay, uh… just a quick little thing to inform that I HAVE NO IDEA WHY CHAPTER 1 REPEATED ITSELF THREE TIMES. I think that I was trying to edit something and it messed it up. I might just have to delete Chapter 1 and repost it. Okay, That's all! Chapter 6… er, Chapter 7 now… will be out soon!**

**OKAY ACTUALLY I HAVE A FEW MORE THINGS TO CLEAR UP.**

**So I hope you guys aren't confused about Boulderfur and Furzepelt. So I accidentally named them Bouldergaze and Furzetail 'cause I thought that by the time that The Last Hope was over they still didn't have their warrior names. But one of my reviewers, Icefeather, cleared it up for me. Thanks, Icy!**

**Next, in 6****th**** Grade, there's a lot of homework. So please don't get angry if I don't update for a long time. If I ever stop writing this story in the middle (doubt it), I'll tell you guys, kay? Kay. I'll write a lot when Thanksgiving and Christmas break comes around. Thank StarClan 4 weekends!**

**Next, I don't want anyone to get upset if I don't use his or her character. THIS HASN'T HAPPENED YET SO I'M NOT POINTING FINGERS AT ANYONE I TRY TO USE AAAALLLLL THE CHARACTERS YOU GUYS GIVE ME. And anyways, there's only been one chapter so far that I requested names. Next Gathering I'll probably ask for a few more, but I dunno.**

**Next, read my book: ****_Destiny, Quest for the Four Elements._**** It'll be on Amazon soon.**

**Finally, I urge you guys to read the Review Answers section that I put in at the bottom of every chapter. It gives valuable information. For instance, when I answered Briarwind's review in Chapter 4.**

**So ya that's all I got! Next chapter'll be up soon! Bye, my little RainClan Warriors!**


	7. Filler Chapter 'Cause I'm in a Hurry

**Hey-o my lil' RainClan warriors. Well I'm in a bad mood cause I have been decreased to only being able to play on my FeralHeart (FH) account an hour a day. Anyhoo, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

Maplefeather stumbled out of the medicine den. _Kestrelflight could be wrong, _she thought. _But what if he isn't? _In a stunned daze, Maplefeather collided with Breezepelt.

"Watch it!" shouted the night-black tom. He walked away, scowling.

Maplefeather shook her head. They had to be Lionpelt's. She would go to the border and tell him. Maplefeather stomped to the entrance, cats blinking in surprise at her firmness as she passed. The tortoiseshell passed through the WindClan camp entrance and disappeared.

_(Time passes cause I'm lazy. Maplefeather walks to the RiverClan border.)_

Maplefeather sat, hoping that Lionpelt would come. Newleaf had just barely begun, and snow still scattered the ground. Leafbare had left its mark, taking the lives of multiple cats, including Purdy of ThunderClan. Maplefeather sighed, remembering the story of Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Tawneypelt, Feathertail, Stormfur and Bramblestar's journey to sun-drown-place. The story had been told times over to kits of the Clans, as was the story of the Great Journey and the Great Battle.

Suddenly, three pelts appeared on the other side of the horseplace fence. A tan cat, a black cat, and yes, a golden one as well. Maplefeather peered over to see the deputy Twilightfur. She also saw that the tan and golden cats were Shorefur and Lionpelt.

"There. Now to tell him." Maplefeather waited as Lionpelt halted, shocked.

* * *

**Shortest chapter EVER! I THINK I BROKE A RECORD FOR SHORTNESS! This was mostly just a chapter to show that I was still working. I wanna work on my "Four Clans of Random Events" story really badly. Sorry! XD **

**Request or Question:** **Request! I need kit names. You may each give me ONE name idea. Not two, not three, ONE. No guarantee I'll use them, either. I already have names in mind, I just wanna see if you guys have any ideas I like.**

**Review Answers:**

**_ShastaMaeFirepool_****- LOL, buddy**

**_DancingInDaRain_****- popular guess ;D**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- Ooh! A different guess! And LOL**

**_Briarwind_****- Daz ok :D**

**_Spotty (Cheetahstar)_****- 567'748.985 KITS?! WHAT?! ROFL. Many little Lionpelts running in two Clans… Creepy XD**

_**Next chapter will be longer!**_


	8. And She Tells Him

**Hi-yo, my lil' RainClan warriors! Sorry that I've been so inactive with this story. I've had homework, T-F Core (another story I'm writing, full name: The Four Clans of Random Events), FeralHeart, and of course, Halloween! I was a ****_Where's Waldo?_**** character with two of my friends. I was Woof, Waldo's dog, one of my friends was Wanda, the girl version of Waldo, and one was actually Waldo. Yes, my two friends and me were all girls, even the one that dressed up as Waldo. ANYHOO, (I love saying that XD) Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Maplefeather shivered. The cold chill of leafbare had not yet completely worn off. But the shiver wasn't completely from the cold. She was scared. Scared of what Lionpelt would say, scared of having kits, and scared of being banished if anyone found out that the kits were half-Clan.

Lionpelt whispered something to Twilightfur and Shorefur, and the two she-cats walked out of sight. Lionpelt pretended to sniff something suspicious, but immediately shot forward once the rustling of paw steps had faded. He slid to a stop in front of Maplefeather.

"Maplefeather!" the tom exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!" Lionpelt stepped forward to rub his cheek against the tortoiseshell's, but she stepped away. The tom's tail drooped, disappointed. "You're still angry," he said, more of a comment than a question.

"Of course I'm still angry. I'm furious with you, Lionpelt, but now we're both stuck."

Lionpelt cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm expecting kits."

Lionpelt pinned his ears against his head in shock. His eyes grew wide as moons. "What?"

Maplefeather narrowed her eyes, not answering. Lionpelt shook his head. "No, that isn't possible! You can't be expecting kits, too!"

Maplefeather hissed. "What do you mean, '_too_'?"

"Shorefur! She told me yesterday! She's going to have at least one."

Maplefeather gaped. She had thought that she was in trouble, but Lionpelt was clearly in more. "Wow, Lionpelt. You just can't choose."

Lionpelt gave a frustrated growl. He clawed the ground. "This can't be happening! I'm RiverClan, I shouldn't even have any contact with you! Now look, you're having my kits!"

Maplefeather winced. Now Lionpelt was blaming her?

Lionpelt sighed. "Honestly, Maplefeather, I don't know what to do. Just go back to WindClan. We'll figure it all out another night."

* * *

**Yeeup. Now Lionpelt's in DEEP. Poor buddy. Now he's gonna have kin in two Clans. Huh…**

**Request or Question:**** Question! WHAT'S THE SQUARE ROOT OF 16?! No I'm just kidding XD Why doesn't Lionpelt wanna talk tonight?**

**Review Answers:**

**_Lavi0123_****- I'll think about it ;D **

**_Cheetahstar_****- You have no idea how hard I laughed at you're review XD yep Lionpelt freaked out you were right. Oh I'll think about Ripplekit**

**_DancingInDaRain_****- Like it :D**

**_Briarwind (Guest)_****- Sorry that Briarwind hasn't been in the past few chapters! Runningkit is cute. And thanks**

**_Icefeather (Guest)_****- Tehee. Oh and Littlekit is cute**

**_Shiningwing (Guest)_****- Shiningkit is a cute name!**

**_TwilightWolfie (Guest)_****- I get a lot of guests… and I like Sunkit!**

_**Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer! Oh, and if I don't use all your kit name suggestions for Maplefeather, I'll try to use them for another cat!**_


	9. Memories

**OMG, HI GUYS!**

**RAINHEART IS BACK!**

**WUT.**

**Wow, guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story! I was really busy with another story that I had an idea for, Twisted, so I totally neglected this one! Well, I left you guys on such a STUPID cliffie that I decided to keep going! I knew that I would have to update at one point, but I just never did -_-" Well, here ya'll go!**

**For those of you who checked constantly if I updated or not and never gave up to admit that I had discontinued the story, (which I didn't) YOU ARE TRUE FANS. THANK YOU. I SHOUD NOT HAVE NEGLECTED YOU. ~End of rant~**

* * *

Maplefeather slept uncomfortably that night. She shifted in her nest, which was outside, beneath the stars. StarClan warriors twinkled coldly down at her, and as a star seemed to blink, a newleaf wind buffeted her fur.

Lionpelt's face was implanted permanently in her mind. That look of fear, of shock. Why had she ever started meeting him? She was stupid to do such a thing. She remembered how it all began…

_Maplepaw sat silently next to her mentor. Smiling, Sedgewhisker spoke to her apprentice. "How do you like the Gathering so far, Maplepaw?"_

_Maplepaw stirred in her spot. "Fun!"_

_A ShadowClan elder, Snaketail, turned around. "Quiet! I'm trying to listen to Blackstar!"_

_Sedgewhisker dipped her head apologetically. "Excuse us."_

_"And that is the end of ShadowClan's report." Maplepaw watched the old ShadowClan leader step back. Rumor had it that Blackstar was on his last life. Maplepaw could believe it. The tom was skinny and frail, and his face was burdened with fever._

_"Will Blackstar make it to the end of leafbare?" Maplepaw asked her mentor._

_Sedgewhisker shot a cautious glance to the row of ShadowClan cats in front of them, and then leaned in close to whisper in Maplepaw's ear. "I don't know, but I doubt he will." _

_Maplepaw's ears drooped sadly. "That's too bad."_

_"Yes," replied Sedgewhisker, "but I'm sure that Rowanclaw will be an excellent leader." Nodding at the ShadowClan deputy, Sedgewhisker shuffled the newly fallen snow at her paws. In two moons, leafbare would be over. Maplepaw thanked StarClan for this._

_The Gathering was at a close, and Maplepaw began to pad through the crowd. Passing Thornclaw of ThunderClan, Maplepaw squeezed into a group of various apprentices. Molepaw and Cherrypaw of ThunderClan were two of the oldest apprentices in the circle. There were the RiverClan apprentices as well, Hollowpaw, Troutpaw, Mossypaw, Rushpaw, and Hollowpaw. _

_The WindClan apprentices, Briarpaw and Bramblepaw, scampered over to sit down beside Maplepaw. The two of them chatted excitedly together. Maplepaw rolled her eyes at the two cats. They had always liked each other, and everyone in the Clan gossiped about them becoming mates, which Maplepaw agreed with entirely._

_"Isn't this cool?" Briarpaw asked. "Our second Gathering!"_

_Bramblepaw smiled. "Yeah."_

_Turning back to the crowd, Maplepaw watched a tan she-cat crouched in a stalking position. "Who's that?"_

_Hollowpaw leaned over. "Our newest apprentice. Shorepaw."_

_Maplepaw nodded, watching as apprentice lashed out a paw at an invisible foe. She looked into the crowd of RiverClan warriors once more. There, amidst the crowd, was one lone apprentice. He seemed to be glued to his gray mentor. His blue eyes reflected an expression of boredom, and he watched the 'paw circle longingly._

_Maplepaw couldn't help but watch his golden fur glow, it seemed to ripple like a disturbed puddle. He was strong and calm. The mentor leaned to the apprentice's ear, and the little cat bounced with joy. Following this bounce was a sudden sprinting burst towards the apprentice crowd. Maplepaw admired the way his legs pumped with power as he ran. She gaped in astonishment as he leaped a branch with ease, stretching his forelegs to his front, and flexing his appendage muscles as he did so._

_Maplepaw leaned over to the elder apprentice yet again. "Who's that?" she asked Hollowpaw._

_The tom met her glance. "Lionpaw."_

_Maplepaw nodded, not taking her eyes off the golden tom. His blue orbs sparkled with mischief and curiosity. Suddenly, their eyes met. Maplepaw was lost in a trance, in the deep depths of his gaze. There she found calm, and at the same time, excitement. She felt a burst of energy shoot through her, and suddenly wanted to sprint in wild circles. Wild circles that would end at Lionpaw's spot._

_The tom trotted over, and sat down beside her. She felt a shockwave of unexpected happiness as the tom's fur brushed hers. He smiled widely at her. "Hello."_

_Maplepaw swallowed. "Hi."_

_Lionpaw shifted to get more comfortable. "I'm Lionpaw."_

_"I know," Maplepaw replied without thinking. "I mean, Hollowpaw told me."_

_At the sound of his name, the dark brown tabby tom turned to her. "What?"_

_Not wanting their conversation to be invaded, Maplepaw answered quickly. "Nothing." He turned back to the boasting Shorepaw. Maplepaw sighed with relief._

_"What's your name?" Lionpaw asked._

_"Maplepaw," she answered._

_Lionpaw smiled. "I like that name."_

_Blushing, Maplepaw looked away. "Thanks."_

_"Hey, Maplepaw." Maplepaw felt a paw prodding her flank. Twisting around, she saw Briarpaw. "Time to go. Gathering's over."_

_Maplepaw was surprised to feel a wave of disappointment. She wanted to talk longer with Lionpaw. "Okay."_

_Standing, Maplepaw followed her friend. Bramblepaw pressed against her again, and the two of them began whispering excitedly. Maplepaw groaned. Briarpaw and Bramblepaw could really get annoying with how close they were._

_Onestar was gathering his cats together. Ashfoot supported the feverish leader. Not only was Blackstar sickly, as was Onestar. Maplepaw caught sight of Bramblestar watching the old leader pitifully. Onestar and the former ThunderClan leader, Firestar, had been very close in the old forest, as Onewhisker and Fireheart. Everyone knew that Ashfoot would be taking his place very soon._

_WindClan began to squeeze through the island entrance. Maplepaw took the back of the line. RiverClan followed, then ThunderClan, then ShadowClan. Lionpaw, the apprentice from earlier, trotted close beside Mistystar. Suddenly, with a glance at his leader, he shot forward. _

_Maplepaw's eyes widened as he leaned to her ear. "Meet me in two moonrises."_

_Maplepaw gaped and was about to reply when Reedwhisker, the aging RiverClan deputy, called Lionpaw back. Maplepaw met eyes with him again. She was about to shake her head in decline to his offer, but when their gazes met she saw excitement and hope. She couldn't bear telling him no, and personally, she wanted to meet him. So she replaced the shake with a smile._

**_(two days pass)_**

_Maplepaw trotted to the RiverClan border, waiting for Lionpaw to arrive. She glanced around anxiously, expecting Onestar, Ashfoot, Sedgewhisker or a patrol to appear. But their was only the soft breeze in her fur, and the cold, glittering snow beneath her paws. In the distance, she saw a twoleg nest shining brightly with red and green lights._

_"It must be some sort of twoleg holiday," Maplepaw whispered to herself. There was a rustling. Maplepaw whirled around. "Hello?"_

_A golden, furry form popped out of the underbrush. He squeezed under the horseplace fence and stopped in front of her. It was Lionpaw._

_"Hi there, stranger!" Lionpaw piped._

_Maplepaw smiled, and nuzzled the tom affectionately. She could feel surprise seep into his muscles, and returned the gesture once calm had set. "Hi to you, too."_

Maplefeather remembered that night vividly. She and Lionpaw had launched into multiple exciting games. They rolled in the grass and laughed happily. She recalled with a sigh when they had skidded to a halt, and Lionpaw stood on top of her. She had blushed and wiped a stray leaf from his head-fur. He had laughed nervously, and she had sensed his awkwardness. She had reached her head up to lick is cheek, and his eyes flew wide. He smiled sweetly, and they rolled and played some more. Nights upon nights passed, and they met each other each one.

Now Maplefeather regretted ever meeting Lionpelt. She still couldn't believe that he had cheated on her. But the problem was, Maplefeather still loved him. Another was that she was now burdened with his kits. What would she do?

* * *

**Hellooo okay I know that on my story Twisted I said "Expect the next chapter to be out sometime today!" Ya well that didn't happen XD chapters take time. Anyhoo, I'll work on this story every now and then, and I'll rarely work on TF-Core, that's more of a hobby story that I do whenever I feel like it. Now, Twisted is different. It's a serious, full out ****_story _****story that I've got going. Between it and this I'm pretty tangled. So forgive me if I update more on one and less on the other.**

**Okay, time for ****Review Answers:**

**_Melissa daughter of Hecate- _****Okay! I'll think about it.**

**_Dawnclaw-_**** Okay! Like Melissa, I'll think about it.**

**_Cheetahstar-_****Great answers! … Ever thought that I might just have been too lazy to make 'em talk? XD OH NO NOT EVEN I KNEW THAT LIONPELT WAS AN ALIEN RUN AWAY**

**_Icefeather (Guest)- _****Da Littlekit will find a home SOMEWHERE in this story! ;D Dats 4 sure**

**_Briarwind (Guest)- _****Okie dokie :D Runningkit will probs be Briarwind's kit, since Briarwind needs kits, and you're Briarwind D: YOU NEED KITS?! OMFG oh and hey you showed up in this chappie.**

**_Lavi0123- _****Ya I already knew the square root of 16 XD and other than the fact that I was just too lazy to spring them into a convo, you're answer was probably right.**

**_Kestrelmoon-_**** Okay! I'll try to use Kestrelkit. And ooh interesting idea.**

**_13SquirlFlight-_**** oooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaayyyyyyyy :3**

**_Glowy- _****Yeeup**

**_Rainheart Warrior- _****wait why did I reply to my own story…**

**_Scarpath2001-_**** Okay! I'll try to use Scarry :)**

**_ShimmerCloud (Guest)-_****Cute names! And cool, can't wait for you to get an account! Oh and YAY I HAVE A FAN!**

_**Like I said before, if your kit does not turn out to be Maplefeather's kit, it will probably be someone else's. :D**_

**Thx 4 reading! See ya'll next chappie!**

_**~Rainheart~**_


End file.
